At present and according to the state of the art, it is known to use systems for the adjustment and alignment of the decorative front of drawers having a four-sided structure.
Among others, the utility model ES256199U describes a centring device of for adjusting drawer fronts made up of two pieces, of which one serves as a base and is installed fixed on the drawer front and the other is located within the first one, allowing to modify the position, the latter piece being equipped with a fastening screw which ensures the proper position. This system has the drawback that it lacks precision, as adjustment is done without method.